Retorcido
by Drekaas
Summary: [Yaoi] Era bien sabido lo perverso y retorcido que podía llegar a ser Yamazaki pero, ¿estaría preparado para lo que le esperaba en aquella habitación?


**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **Un fanfic que tenía tiempo cocinando y que no me daba tiempo a terminar pero que me alegra haber guardado para una ocasión especial. Dedicado por supuesto a c62 por ser tan buena compañera de locuras y aportando un poquito mas a esta pareja extraña pero divertida.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **RETORCIDO**

Después de quitar el cerrojo y girar la perilla, Hein abrió la puerta de par en par haciendo un gesto noble con una mano acompañado de una pequeña reverencia para recibir a su invitado, algo completamente innecesario y que no era más que una costumbre de sus atenciones hacia Geese. Levantó la vista para ver la figura ancha y alta que se introdujo de un par de pasos hacia el interior de su departamento y a la cual saludó con la misma sobrada cortesía—: Señor Yamazaki, bienvenid…

Un golpe brusco a la puerta con el talón fue suficiente para hacerla cerrar haciendo un estruendo que ni siquiera estremeció a Hein o por lo menos no hasta que lo tomó bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa de color blanco que vestía, interrumpiéndolo a media frase y obligándolo a reducir la distancia entre ambos a prácticamente nada.

— Déjate de tonterías y terminemos con esto —la impaciencia de Yamazaki no le dio margen a Hein de volver a colocar el seguro en la puerta, algo que le hizo sentir bastante incómodo dada su naturaleza perfeccionista. Estaba acostumbrado a siempre colocar el seguro de vuelta pues con el señor Howard nunca se sabía cuándo podría haber alguna emboscada o alguien indeseable colándose por falta de precaución. Aunque esta vez el peligro estaba ya adentro, hacía tan solo un momento que lo había dejado pasar como si nada y ahora reclamaba sus labios con rudeza lo cual hizo fácil la tarea de olvidarse por completo del cerrojo o de cualquier otra cosa realmente. Era más que evidente que Yamazaki sabía muy bien a que había venido y ciertamente no era la primera vez que se veían para hacerlo, pero aun así no había conseguido que dejara de sorprenderle esa impaciencia e imprudencia suyas.

Sus manos finas se ciñeron en el enorme puño de Yamazaki que aún le sujetaba, tal vez con demasiada fuerza aunque no con tan poca delicadeza como la manera en la que le besaba. Su aliento de tabaco y su lengua sabor a whisky barato comenzaron a invadir su boca y nublarle el juicio por completo. Yamazaki no se andaba con rodeos y aprovechando la parálisis que provocaba el veneno que destilaban sus labios, apartó las manos de Hein sin mucho cuidado mientras se separaba de él, tomando su camisa por el pecho con ambas manos y tirando con fuerza de ella hasta lograr descubrirle el pecho. Los botones salieron disparados en varias direcciones y aunque a Hein le apenaba perder una camisa tan bonita, la curiosidad por lo que Yamazaki haría después era aún más fuerte por lo que optó por sacarse las mangas, dejándola caer en el suelo pese a que no era el sitio más adecuado.

Yamazaki tomó a Hein por la barbilla y levantó su cabeza, mirándolo con detenimiento con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Con algo de brusquedad le obligó a girar la cabeza de lado a lado, estudiando bien su rostro y perdiéndose un poco en la idea de que tal vez le recordaba a alguien más. Con una mano removió descuidadamente las gafas en su rostro y las lanzó hacia un sofá cercano y Hein tuvo que resistir el impulso de revisar que no hubiesen acabado en el suelo. Sus ojos grises, fríos y extraños se posaron en los de Yamazaki, quien sonrió ligeramente al ver como la ausencia de las gafas ayudaban mucho a darle la apariencia adecuada, la de la persona adecuada tal vez.

— ¿Estás pensando en él?

Con una gracia sorprendente para una persona de su tamaño, Yamazaki dio un pequeño salto para tomar impulso y propinarle a Hein una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago que le mandó a volar hacia atrás hasta chocar fuertemente contra una pared, estremeciendo un par de cuadros colgados que de puro milagro se mantuvieron en su lugar. El cuerpo de Hein cayó inerte al suelo y le tomó un par de segundos recuperarse de semejante impacto, tras los que Yamazaki ya había logrado caminar hasta llegar a su lado. Sin mucho esfuerzo tomó la cabeza de Hein con una de sus manos y aun con más sobrada facilidad lo levantó en peso del suelo, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Milagrosamente las piernas de Hein no colapsaron con el peso de su propio cuerpo, aunque sus rodillas temblaron nerviosas al mirar hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada fulminante de Yamazaki sobre el—: No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre, ¿entendiste? —esos ojos inyectados en odio podría haber asustado a algunos cuantos, casi incluso se imaginó que a Billy también pues pocas veces se le podía ver tan afectado como ahora. Yamazaki sabía que la culpa de todo esto era de ese maldito viejo jefe suyo, era la única persona que habría podido contarle algo como eso. El secreto de la persona que más le había importado nunca, su ex jefe por el cual había perdido la cabeza era uno de esos secretos que solo alguien influyente como Geese podría lograr obtener a la fuerza y si Billy había logrado enterarse de ello, no era raro imaginarse que hubieran dado acceso a Hein a esa información casi confidencial.

Pero lejos de estar asustado, en el rostro de Hein se dibujó una sonrisa macabra teñida por el rojo de la sangre que la fuerte patada de Yamazaki había provocado. De pronto no había más rastro del chico amable que había intentado recibirlo por la puerta con buenos modales, una especie de interruptor dentro de él se había activado dejando entrever una personalidad distinta, una que sólo parecía salir a relucir cuando estaban juntos y con la que Yamazaki ya estaba ligeramente familiarizado.

Aquello no hizo más que enfurecerlo más pues no estaba acostumbrado a ser sujeto de burla, menos en mitad de una pelea. Las fuertes manos de Yamazaki se prendieron de su cuello hasta hacerlo retroceder, apretándolo contra la pared y cortando de inmediato con la circulación de aire a sus pulmones. Hein aferro sus manos al brazo de Yamazaki, sujetándose con firmeza e intentando liberarse de su agarre mientras sentía sus pies despegando del suelo nuevamente mientras Yamazaki lo subía por la pared. La sonrisa en el rostro de Hein no tardó mucho en borrarse mientras que una mueca macabra comenzaba a aparecer en el de Yamazaki. Había venido con intenciones de divertirse un poco con él y la verdad es que hacerle daño no estaba en sus planes pero con tanta insolencia no le dejaba otra opción. Los ojos de Hein se cerraron fuertemente, sintiendo como poco a poco la falta de aire comenzaba a afectarle. A este paso llegaría a perder el conocimiento en algunos momentos más por lo que recurrió a una medida desesperada y de último minuto. Abrió sus ojos, determinado, y haciendo fuerza logró invocar una ola circular de fuerza desde su pecho y hacia afuera. Yamazaki retrocedió violentamente hacia atrás, cayendo encima de una mesa auxiliar de vidrio que colapsó bajo su peso.

Yamazaki puso ambas manos en el suelo en un esfuerzo por levantarse torpemente pues aún con lo fuerte que era, el metal de la mesa había terminado por hacer estragos en su espalda. Para su desgracia el piso comenzó a tornarse de un color carmesí mientras una energía extraña comenzaba a colarse por su cuerpo y por más que lo intentó no fue capaz de ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo y por la ira al escuchar la risa burlona de Hein que comenzó a acercarse a él con suma lentitud. Para cuándo Yamazaki fue capaz de levantar su cabeza con una mueca de dolor y enfurecimiento en el rostro, Hein ya había logrado colocarse a escasos centímetros de él mientras le miraba con desdén desde arriba, con lo que no era necesario decir que era su propio poder el que había logrado subyugar a su adversario.

Yamazaki apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para despegar su brazo izquierdo lo suficiente como para acertarle a Hein uno de sus golpes de serpiente en la cara, rápidos, certeros y justo en el momento que este estaba a punto de hablar. El enorme hombre soltó un gruñido sonoro al sentir como su mano volvía a pegarse al suelo incluso con más fuerza que antes. Sonrió de medio lado y levantó la cabeza para ver a Hein limpiándose algo de sangre de la nariz, el lugar donde su golpe había caído. Pero en donde tendría que haber un gesto de dolor tan solo había otra de aquellas sonrisas pequeñas que tanto le sacaban de quicio y está vez, no había nada que pudiera impedirle decir—: Su fuerza bruta no sirve de nada contra mí. En todo caso, sus golpes no hacen más que beneficiarme…

A Yamazaki no le costó mucho entender a qué se refería pues enseguida pudo ver la mancha guinda en el suelo crecer aún más y su cuerpo cediendo con ella, obligándolo casi por completo a recostarse en el suelo. Pero su cuerpo aún peleaba y aunque le costó bastante más de lo que nunca admitiría, levantó la vista para encararlo una vez más—: E-estas demente… —exclamó con dificultad— Como puedes… sacar provecho de un golpe así…

Hein dejo salir una risa encantadora y suave, casi impropia para la situación—: ¿Tiene un sádico que explicarle a otro lo que es el sadismo? De veras que usted es algo especial, señor Yamazaki…

En contraste a su contrincante, Yamazaki dejo salir una de sus clásicas y estruendosos risas que le habían conseguido esa fama de maniático mientras que el esbelto y alto hombre enfrente suyo le miraba con una expresión casi impasible—: Y yo que pensé que no teníamos nada en común… Resulta que una escoria reconoce a otra… —contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sentía como poco a poco la fuerza que le oprimía contra el suelo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

— ¿Lo considero un jaque mate entonces? No creí que fueras a concederme la victoria tan rápido.

— No se de que mierda hablas pero si pudiera moverme estarías ya durmiendo con los peces...

Hein sonrió ligeramente por el comentario—: Cuando recobres tu capacidad motora de nuevo tal vez podamos continuar con lo que comenzaste antes de ponerte como un animal —dijo entonces casualmente mientras se alejaba rumbo a otra habitación, con una de sus manos en la espalda en una servicial pose que parecía ridícula al encontrarse tan desaliñado y sin camisa.

Yamazaki no se levantó de inmediato y lo observó alejarse hasta que se perdió de su vista por completo mientras que respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo. De su mente se había borrado ya el amargo recuerdo de su ex jefe y ahora tan solo prevalecía la curiosidad e intriga de aquel nuevo interés que no dejaba de sorprenderlo y al que ahora se moría por conocer. Iba a ser una noche interesante.


End file.
